


Summertime Sadness

by lilyasensio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyasensio/pseuds/lilyasensio
Summary: 夏天的故事，一点点忧愁和很多糖。





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转高中女生au  
> 大家不能接受不要看  
> （而且我觉得我没办法写出来我想要的那种感觉，只能说有点接近吧）

“巧克力的味道。”塞尔吉娅说，“我可以多……尝一些吗？”

托莉刚刚收到了人生第一支口红。从黑色细长管子里旋转出来的膏体有着独特的味道，她用手指沾了一些，轻轻涂在嘴巴上，在镜子里看到的自己有着不一样的光彩。  
于是她启程去找快要训练好的塞尔吉娅。  
刚刚结束训练的塞尔吉娅看见了穿着红裙子的托莉，明明有一百种表示她今天美得惊艳的说法，出口就成了最普通的“你今天好漂亮啊”。而塞尔吉娅想说什么呢？她想说托莉你今天闪闪发光；想说你比以往更加耀眼，白得像是暮光之城里的吸血鬼站在阳光下的样子，（虽然sese对电影本身不感冒）；想说是巫师给你施了什么魔法，还是你喂我喝了迷情剂……  
然后塞尔吉娅找到了魔法的源头。那些湿润的、蜡状、泛着点点珠光的东西，它把托莉的嘴唇装饰得前所未有的水润、红艳，像是有时候托莉在做到难题的时候，努力咬着一边嘴唇思考之后嘴唇的样子。塞尔吉娅的大拇指轻触到托莉嘴唇上的那些膏状体，凹凸不平的指纹很顺畅地带下了一片红色的痕迹，塞尔吉娅舔了一下，是巧克力的味道。

托莉没有拒绝塞尔吉娅。塞尔吉娅的舌头起初在托莉的牙齿间附近打转，后来托莉尝到了塞尔吉娅训练时喝的运动饮料的味道，清新的柠檬味瞬间充斥着托莉的口腔。塞尔吉娅的嘴唇很软，托莉想，是不同于自己嘴唇形状的稍微有点厚的嘴唇。然后托莉的思绪又被带到了钻进她鼻腔的塞尔吉娅的牛奶味的沐浴露的味道上，她甚至可以感觉到塞尔吉娅的心跳，和她的心跳一样快，塞尔吉娅的鼻息轻轻软软地喷在她脸上的绒毛上，她有点晕晕乎乎的。  
卢卡塔的口哨声适时响起：“别亲了！姑娘们，别亲了。嘿！塞尔吉娅！托莉！要亲回家里亲去！”  
塞尔吉娅和卢卡塔拌了两句嘴（“我和我女朋友亲关你什么事儿！”“就你有女朋友！又不是全天下的姑娘里头只有你一个有女朋友！”），托莉躲在塞尔吉娅背后，脸烧得红扑扑的。  
卢卡塔的脚步声渐渐远了，托莉用食指点着塞尔吉娅的厚嘴唇，叫了一声sese。  
塞尔吉娅用圆溜溜的眼睛盯着她，长长的睫毛微微颤着。  
“口红，也沾在你嘴唇上了。”  
塞尔吉娅慌忙地从包里想找出纸巾来擦掉，却听见托莉的声音。  
“所以我现在也要尝尝，巧克力的味道。”

 

夏天是很无聊的。  
托莉的夏天是努力学习和越来越努力地把自己变得更好看。于是每天塞尔吉娅训练或比赛结束后，都能看到一个被魔法装饰得更漂亮的托莉。托莉穿了新的裙子，托莉偷偷买了双有点跟的鞋子，托莉的头发打着卷，托莉的耳朵上多了亮闪闪的东西……塞尔吉娅觉得，再这样下去，自己那天晚上回去在脑海里窜来窜去的一百种夸人好看的方法也没法支撑她天天不重样地夸托莉了。卢卡塔的口哨声从颇有挑逗意味到后来的几乎没有（她们接吻对卢卡塔真不是什么新鲜事儿了），不过小塞尔吉娅和她一级的学妹弗朗西斯卡倒是很认真地编排起了她们，以至于她们后来必须东躲西藏地谈恋爱，避免情到浓时传来一阵下面一级的傻姑娘们吃吃笑的声音。  
对于塞尔吉娅，夏天意味着汗水、运动饮料、保持两周用掉一管防晒霜的频率、还有无休止的奔跑与进球。每一场比赛都是不一样的草皮，即使是天然草也会被阳光灼得发烫，摔倒在人工草皮上的感觉就更糟糕，如果被后卫滚烫的鞋钉铲伤，那情况就不容乐观了。  
十个指甲上刚刚干透正红色指甲油的托莉在这样的一个夏天的午后看见了显然有些灰头土脸的塞尔吉娅，和她小腿上一条长达十公分的伤口。  
队医没好气地在给塞尔吉娅上药：“现在的姑娘也太拼了，你看看，都给踢成什么样了，下脚跟那群男孩子有什么区别。”  
塞尔吉娅显然还没有从夺冠的喜悦里出来，以至于那些多巴胺都把她的痛觉阻断了：“姑娘们也可以拼的呀～我们是足球运动员，就是要努力赢球的。再说sese可是拿到冠军了呢！”  
托莉这才注意到塞尔吉娅脖子上挂着的小小的金牌，队医给塞尔吉娅做好伤口处理也走了，如今这儿的医务室也只剩下塞尔吉娅和托莉两个人了。  
“那么，我想问sese，我是该恭喜你夺冠呢，还是该把受了伤的你臭骂一顿呢？”  
她们两个都笑了起来，塞尔吉娅抓着托莉和肤色一样牛奶白的手笑个不停，然后突然她的笑声停了。  
塞尔吉娅叹了口气：“托莉，我的赞美用完了，可是我还想说——你的手真漂亮。”  
塞尔吉娅小心地避开伤口，抱住了自己的膝盖。“我好怕配不上这样光彩夺目的你。说起来，女孩子踢足球总是有些怪异的吧，大家都认为女孩子该像你这样，而不是sese这样子粗线条吧。女孩子就是托莉这样香香软软的吧，sese天天在场上跑来跑去，即使很努力抹防晒了也会被晒黑，腿上到处都是擦伤。这样的我，你还喜欢吗？”  
托莉的十只红色指甲这时候紧紧地捧着塞尔吉娅的脸——她甚至可以看见塞尔吉娅眼睛里闪动的泪光。“怎么会呢？”托莉说，“我爱的是塞尔吉娅·拉莫斯呀。如果她在场上奔跑，在场上进球，在场上是个斗士，那我为什么会不爱她呢？如果她最宝贵的品质——她的坚韧，她的不服输，她在场下对我的体贴入微，如果这些都没有远去，那我为什么不珍惜她呢？如果sese想要变成大家所觉得合适的女孩子的模样，仅仅是因为sese喜欢，那sese可以去努力。但是如果sese不喜欢，那托莉觉得这样的sese也很好，因为托莉·克洛丝爱的只是塞尔吉娅·拉莫斯这个人，只要你没变，我的爱就不会变呀。”  
于是她们只是相互依偎着不说话，医务室里的冷气开得很足，托莉甚至要环抱着塞尔吉娅以获得一些温度。  
“托莉，你知道吗？”塞尔吉娅的声音因为被空调抽干的空气而变得有些哑，“我真的很爱你。”  
托莉却问了一个风马牛不相及的问题：“塞尔吉娅，如果，我是说如果，你是个男孩子，那你还会踢足球吗？”  
“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯一定还会踢足球的！”塞尔吉娅歪着脑袋想了想，“不过可能只能踢后卫了吧。”  
又过了几分钟，塞尔吉娅补充了一句：“不过sese还是会一直进球的。”  
“说不定还有一位托尼·克罗斯陪着他呢。”  
于是她们俩都笑了起来。

托莉看到塞尔吉娅在桥的那一边向她挥手。她棕色的头发依然是绑成两条粗粗的麻花辫，从肩膀的两边垂下，但塞尔吉娅终于把那两根万年不变的黑皮筋换成了上面点缀着塑料做的小橘子图案的头绳。她换上了一条深蓝色、缀着金色边的裙子，上身仍旧穿着白色的球衣。托莉感觉塞尔吉娅看起来似乎有点不一样了。  
塞尔吉娅提起手上还冒着冷气的塑料袋对跑过来的托莉笑着，笑容还和从前一模一样，塞尔吉娅橘色的唇彩有些涂到嘴唇外面了，还有点不太均匀，但是托莉觉得塞尔吉娅看起来真的很漂亮。托莉才注意到夕阳下塞尔吉娅的耳垂一闪一闪的，塞尔吉娅笑着说打耳洞真的一点都不疼（“跟蚊子叮似的”），又说起来挑耳钉挑裙子的时候经历的纠结，把托莉逗得咯咯直笑。塞尔吉娅手和腿上的擦伤终于结痂了，她因为伤疤稍微有些粗糙的手摩挲着托莉修长的、白得有点发光的手指——那上面红色的指甲油已经有些脱落了，穿过河堤的风把托莉金色的头发吹到了塞尔吉娅的辫子上，她们又笑了。  
她们在桥上吃着塞尔吉娅带来的盐水冰棒，这时就连夕阳的最后一点刺目的光也不见了。她们借着晚霞的光把包装纸和吃剩下来的冰棒棍扔进桥尾的竹篓里，手拉着手走回家时，两个女孩子的心里都好像有着无限的惆怅，牵着的手连出两声几乎是同时发出的叹息。  
夏天要结束了啊。


End file.
